<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>返乡列车 by BlueRojo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25344886">返乡列车</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRojo/pseuds/BlueRojo'>BlueRojo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:29:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25344886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRojo/pseuds/BlueRojo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>迈克朗·戈迪耶就是我做的另一件违背父亲的事。汽车在高速公路上飞驰而过，桥下，一辆火车轰隆隆地驶过铁轨，铁轨旁的那栋七十年代就建起的公寓依旧挺立在原地，迈克朗那会儿在三楼租一间房，透过窗户，晚上能听到火车的尖叫声，每二十分钟一趟。不知为何，我很庆幸那栋破公寓楼没被拆毁。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Glenn Fraldarius/Miklan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>返乡列车</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>现代au，古廉第一人称。有轻微的sylvix。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>千禧年前一年，我离了婚，带着少数行李和一辆福特回了老家。这段婚姻短暂又漫长，我和凯瑟琳在一九九六年举行婚礼，她是我的大学同学，我们大三开始约会，被朋友戏称为金童玉女，常去迪金斯餐厅吃饭，饭后便牵手绕城区散步，路过十月四日广场的喷泉，然后在那里接吻，分别，各回各的公寓。和她在一起渡过了平淡又安稳的四年后，我决定和她求婚，然后在秋天举行婚礼。父亲对我的决定没有异议，并且相当赞赏。她家经营着菲尔迪亚最大的连锁书店，父亲是菲尔迪亚大学的人类学教授，母亲是书店的主理者。我们的相遇和所有校园情侣并无不同，她读社会学，我遵从家里的传统，来菲尔迪亚读法律，我们在公共课上合作了一次课题，半个月后，我开始约她出来。</p><p>我们仍是朋友，尽管之间的氛围已经变得礼貌又疏远。凯瑟琳留在首都，因为她的生活就在那里，她在她父亲的大学里教书，周末和朋友们一起块儿出去逛街，参加大学教师的研讨会；而我朝五晚九，白天在一间律师事务所里面对无数相似的卷宗，夜晚在觥筹交错的业内聚会上端着酒杯，麻木地朝所有人微笑。我的生活漂浮在上空，没有根基。我把那间宽敞的公寓留给凯瑟琳，在离开前帮她还完了所有的贷款。她没有说什么，只是很友善地告诉我可以带走公寓里任何我需要的东西，我想了想，拿走了那台红色的收音机还有几张我买的磁带。我的前妻比我更早意识到我们之间爱情的变质，她一直都比我聪明，比我敏锐，也更温柔。因此总是我伤害她更多，我很愧疚。一天下午我从事务所回家，她已经从大学里回来，坐在餐桌前等我，面前放着一张离婚协议书和笔。</p><p>我们的婚姻并不是你想要的真正的生活，你不爱我，古廉，我们在一起只是机械地持续日常生活，你不快乐，我也不快乐。凯瑟琳说。我站在门口，还没有把鞋脱下来，看着我那大学就认识的、比任何人都聪明的妻子站在黄色的灯光里，目光炯炯地看着我。我意识到我们都在等待签订协议的时刻。</p><p>我们在第二天一起打电话给我父亲坦白离婚的事，他表现的比我想象中的要平淡。我以为他会很生气，但他没有。一个月后，处理完所有事项，我出发回老家。这是我人生第二次做违背他的事，他也只知道这一件事：我结束了我人人羡慕的完美婚姻，离开首都，再次回到家乡。</p><p>我没有想到我的弟弟和他男朋友会到加油站来接我。现在是夏天，大学都放了假，他们回家也是理所当然的事。菲力克斯和希尔凡离经叛道，都违背了家里的意志去帕迈拉读大学，十三年级那年菲力克斯和家里出柜，对象是戈迪耶家的小儿子，我们的邻居。老戈迪耶听说了，把希尔凡关在家里一周没去上课。一周后，希尔凡收到了帕迈拉艺术学院的录取通知书，他父亲终于放弃了。菲力克斯今年大三，和我们父亲的关系已经缓和了不少，在加油站的快餐店吃薯条时，他告诉我他在帕迈拉找到一份不错的实习工作，而希尔凡正在申请下一个学位。</p><p>下午，我载着他们驶上高速公路，一块提示离市区只有五公里的标牌飞速闪过，我瞥了眼后视镜，菲力克斯和希尔凡靠着肩膀睡着了。我独自一人沉默地驾驶，窗边的风景飞快驶过。第二次我看向后视镜时，希尔凡醒了，与我在镜中四目相对。我一颤，觉得这一幕有些熟悉。</p><p>“是不是该恭喜你重新成为黄金单身汉了？”他笑道，一只手轻柔地搭在我弟弟肩膀上。</p><p>“那你是不是该请我喝酒了？”</p><p>“哇哦，那还是再说吧。”他回击道，花了几秒组织接下来的对话，我耐心地等待。</p><p>“以防万一和你提一声，我哥最近回到镇上了，但别告诉我爸。”他盯着我看。</p><p>我和他在后视镜中对视了一秒，目光继而转向前方的道路。</p><p>“我不会说的。”我回答道。</p><p>迈克朗·戈迪耶就是我做的另一件违背父亲的事。汽车在高速公路上飞驰而过，桥下，一辆火车轰隆隆地驶过铁轨，铁轨旁的那栋七十年代就建起的公寓依旧挺立在原地，迈克朗那会儿在三楼租一间房，透过窗户，晚上能听到火车的尖叫声，每二十分钟一趟。不知为何，我很庆幸那栋破公寓楼没被拆毁。</p><p>傍晚的时候，我们终于到了家。我把车停在院子前，希尔凡下了车，和菲力克斯接吻，然后同我们道别，走向隔壁的房子。餐桌上，我提到自己已经在新事务所找到了一个职位，几天后就能去上班，主要是为了让父亲安心。妈妈说我可以住在家里，他们一直保留着我以前的房间，我回绝了，说自己已经找好了新的公寓，就离事务所不远。晚餐后，父亲想要留我在家，一起看个电影什么的，他说。我回绝了，说我想去新租的公寓收拾下行李，菲力克斯站在他俩身后，向我露出一个坏笑，他朝我做口型：难以置信，古廉·伏拉鲁达里乌斯居然拒绝了他的老爹！我瞪了回去。</p><p>已经很晚了，我盲目地开着车，寻找市里可以下榻的酒店。事实是，我根本就没有找到新的公寓。处理离婚后手续的一个月，我把在菲尔迪亚的时间安排得井井有序，出掉不需要的物品。我卖掉了我的奥迪200，购入了一辆福特，回到家乡，我需要一辆更加平易近人的车。我没花很多时间和当地的朋友道别，临别前，我翻看手机里的通讯录，竟然没有一个想要拨打出去的号码。最后，我光顾了大学街转角那家咖啡店，我和老板很熟，毕业后也常去那里喝杯咖啡，在工作之余歇歇脚。我让自己在最后的日子里尽可能忙起来，却从未想过回到家乡后的生活。我惧怕那里的一切，那里是生活的无底洞。每一盏路灯，每一条马路，每一棵立在公园里的黑暗的树，它们都是过去记忆的鬼影。</p><p>高中那会儿，我对逃离家乡的欲望达到了顶峰，这里就像一口没有尽头的井。所有人都说，我的未来光辉亮丽：家境优渥，拥有全校最高的绩点，而高三那年参加的全国数学竞赛替我拿到了通往首都大学的梯子。一切不过是顺从父亲为我搭建的桥梁，菲力克斯也本该如此。未来对我而言，是一条清晰可见的道路，但又太过笔直了。我很早就有了反叛的心理，却始终没有说出口。古廉，我帮你注册了游泳课；好的，父亲；古廉，牺牲一下课余时间，去准备这个竞赛，你能拿到很好的奖项；没问题，父亲；古廉，周末开车带你去见我从前认识的法官，你们可以好好聊聊未来；乐意至极，父亲。</p><p>迈克朗对此嗤之以鼻。</p><p>迈克朗·戈迪耶，希尔凡唯一的大哥，和我一个年纪，就像菲力克斯和希尔凡一样，我们上同一所小学、初中、高中。但迈克朗不像希尔凡，高一的时候，戈迪耶先生从他的橱柜里发现了一袋大麻，这不是第一次。他被赶出家门，靠母亲还是什么其他亲戚给的钱租了间郊区的公寓，我不是特别清楚，只知道他更加频繁地旷课。希尔凡是他的反面，聪明，听话，至少在他们父亲看来是这样，而这就足够了。尽管一直在同一所学校学习，走同一条回家的路，在所有人看来，我们走的并不近，也从未在公共场合和对方说过话。</p><p>我无趣地在市中心附近打转，街边的招牌一点点暗下去，不再像八十年代那样亮一整晚。一九八七年，到处都是闪亮的霓虹灯，街上是彩虹的漩涡，年轻人们在夜晚蜂拥而出，挤到舞厅和酒吧里过一整晚，第二天凌晨醉醺醺地溜回家中，睡几个小时起来去上学。很可惜的是，我不是这些人中的一员。我在一家不算太旧的酒店前停车，向前台招待支付了一周的房费。菲力克斯打来电话，毫不留情地揭穿了我的谎言。你根本没找房子，是吧？他在电话那头说。别告诉老爹，我请求道。随便你，我什么都不知道，他随即挂了电话。</p><p>行李箱躺在地毯上，还没有被打开。窗外静得可怕。我躺在酒店的单人床上，床单的花纹很俗。黑夜在床的周围混沌地流动着，我静静地躺着，感觉被夜的毯子挟裹，顺流而下，回到高中时的无数个夜晚。睡着的时候，几辆摩托呼啸而过，我迷迷糊糊地思忖着，我也是坐过摩托的嘛，那些夜里，我没戴头盔，摩托飞过绿光下的隧道，穿梭在汽车之间，有些人摇下车窗破口大骂，但却让我很快乐，觉得很自由。隧道里，我坐在摩托的后座，双手向空中张开，朝空气大声呼喊些什么，一些笑声零零碎碎地掉在身后的路上。我又觉得听到了电梯音乐的声音，就是那个照明灯闪烁不停，按键破破烂烂，不怎么灵光的电梯，又窄又小，两三个人站进去就挤得要命。</p><p>电话就是在这时候响起来的，一个未知号码，我的脑子还没从电梯音乐中缓过来，乐符从左耳跳到右耳。话筒那边没有声音，一块静默的土地。我举着手机，凝视周围的黑暗，在静默中，我听到一辆火车飞驰而过。电话被挂断了。我清醒地睁开眼，电梯音乐和流光溢彩的隧道逐渐散去，就在这间普通的旅馆里，我看见一辆咆哮的列车向我冲撞而来。</p><p>那一定是他，我想。</p><p>小学四年级左右，我打断了迈克朗的鼻子。具体起因我已经忘得差不多，大概是他拿什么话羞辱我，我非常气愤，没控制情绪，直接朝他挥了一拳。迈克朗没料到我会真的打上来，所以也没有挡。我从来不知道自己有那么大的力气，从那时才发现自己有暴躁倾向。迈克朗几天没来上学，我每天放学就在他家门口徘徊一段时间，终于有一天早上，我们在上学路上遇见了。那几天我过得提心吊胆，害怕他会把这事告诉父亲，但他没有。这件事我记了很久，也不知道他有没有忘。事实上，迈克朗的生活基本在打架和受伤之间盘旋，或许这对他来说不过又是另一处意外的小伤。就是这样，从小到大，我们保持着恰到好处的距离，他是戈迪耶家被忽视的儿子，我是伏拉鲁达里乌斯家骄傲的儿子。这个角色从未倒置。</p><p>向来都是这样，迈克朗从不浪费口舌，他所做的只是向我发送一个信号。但这就是迈克朗，他知道我会接受和拒绝什么。相当狡猾，他知道自己就是我接受一切的原因，他是我反叛的起点。有些事情谁也不知道，甚至是菲力克斯和希尔凡。迈克朗和我打过不止一次架，我们有很多办法激怒对方，对于他的指控，我常常因为气馁而愤怒。面对现实生活，我们都是懦夫，可能他比我勇敢那么一点点。他嘲笑我循规蹈矩，从来不敢违背父母的意愿，只敢缩在优等生的壳里等待安排好的生活，我怒吼他无能、自暴自弃，不愿做出改变。然后我们大打出手，其实谁都明白对方刺中了自己的痛处。一种奇妙的情感就在这样的环境中诞生。</p><p>他被托森·戈迪耶赶出家门，有人目睹我们放学走一条道，把这事告诉了我爸，他在第二天的晚饭时间轻描淡写地提起了这件事：听说你最近和迈克朗走得很近，注意不要落下了学习。我父亲的言下之意是一个警告，在那时，谁都不愿意和迈克朗·戈迪耶搭上关系，他身上传闻不断，有人说，路过他身边能闻到很重的叶子味，也有人说，他打伤了警察局长的儿子。罗德利古担心他是我光辉仕途的绊脚石，这一点他倒是说对了，迈克朗成了我过去将近三十年的硌脚石子，有些夜晚，我躺在凯瑟琳身边，会突然觉得那颗石子在背下硌地我隐隐生疼。</p><p>就在我离了婚刚回到老家的夜晚，我接到他的空头电话。我们已经很多年没讲过话，高中毕业两个月前，他消失了，注销所有联系方式。我躺在黑暗中思考，床垫弹簧有些老化，发出咯吱的声音。我和他还能谈些什么？谈谈那些出租屋的夜晚吗？很多个高中的周末我骗几乎所有人，说我去参加课外课题，要么就是永无止境的学校击剑俱乐部，荷尔斯特是我的保密人。早上八点出门，我搭五号地铁，坐六站，半个小时，来到郊区铁轨旁的公寓楼下，按响写着304的门铃，大约三秒后，门会缓缓打开，有些时候门会卡在一半，需要人推一下才能完全打开。其实三层楼的距离，完全没有必要坐电梯，我坐电梯纯属为了电梯本身，那狭窄的空间莫名让人感到舒适和安全，电梯音乐是首老歌，轻柔又舒缓，我一直不知道它叫什么。走过长又狭窄的走廊，我的鞋子踩在又旧又脏的地毯上，不会发出一点声响。迈克朗的公寓在尽头，门口放着块破地垫，底下有一把备用钥匙。但我通常喜欢敲门，他来开门的速度很慢，多半因为还在睡，然后我便有机会挖苦他，看到他睡眼朦胧的样子让我很快乐。我们一整个周末都在做爱，用光所有的安全套，累了就叫外卖吃，街角那家披萨店我们常点，多放起司和罗勒。昨晚开车回来时，我看到那家店的霓虹招牌还在夜色中闪烁。迈克朗租一些dvd，黑灯瞎火的，我们就缩在他那二手沙发上看。他很喜欢科幻片，八四年的时候有一部叫银翼杀手的片子，上映时票房很惨淡，几年后迈克朗租来dvd，我们一起看了很多遍，看的时候有时清醒，有时做爱。他会缓慢地操开我，粘稠的水声和影片的雨声交杂在一起，甚至有一次，窗外也下起雨。这间脏乱的小公寓就像一间密室，我借他皮肤上的烟草味开启假想之旅，短暂地脱离现实生活。</p><p>那么又有什么好说的呢？没有起始，没有终结，我们在生活中来了又去，没有人提高中会考后会怎样，没有人提未来该真正去哪儿，于是他就这么消失。高中时，我遵循着一套相当健康的日程表。和朋友们夜间参加派对，也总在门禁前回家。在家里吃早餐，喝一杯浓缩然后出门。换句话说，伏拉鲁达里乌斯家是个相当传统的家庭，三代人都从事律师工作，我们上同一所高中，去菲尔迪亚读大学，在那里找到未来的妻子。戈迪耶家一直是我们的邻居，两家的孩子向来从小一起长大。我和迈克朗也不可避免。他是戈迪耶家几十年来生出的异类，托森花了几年时间才发现他的大儿子有阅读障碍症，这个现实让他难以接受。经商的戈迪耶家总归需要一位靠谱的继承人，几年后，希尔凡出生了。希尔凡·戈迪耶是个聪明的小伙子，他开始上学后，很快就把迈克朗比了下去。</p><p>迈克朗被赶出家门的时候，身上的钱只够租一间旧公寓，生活勉强靠母亲提供的零花钱。在那时，他需要吸点什么来逃避现实，一次过后，很快就上了瘾，于是钱更加不够用。一九八七年后，他开始频繁地出入地下拳击俱乐部，早上从来不来上课，常常是在下午出现。他来的时候，有时脸颊是肿的，有时眼睛乌青，嘴角裂开，甚至有一次，他打着石膏来上学。我花了一些时间才搞明白他在做什么，一个月后，我已经知道他星期几会出现在拳击场上。我悄悄在午夜溜出家门，藏匿在黑压压的人群和臭汗中，不知为何，我总是想起十岁时他被我打断的鼻梁。</p><p>一天晚上，他输了比赛，被打掉一颗牙，满嘴是血。他在走下擂台时看见我，我在他眼中看到惊恐和愤怒。迈克朗粗暴地拨开人群，奔向我找不到的地方。我的腿在人扎堆的丛林里动起来，他的红发很刺眼，不难认丢。下一场比赛快速接演，人们继续为另一场斗殴欢呼叫骂，生活就是这样，还没有脱离人群，另一场篝火又开始燃烧，曾经给你的欢呼和愤慨不过是瞬间。我们在人体铸成的树海中跑和追，穿行时翻腾的人脸是诡谲的影子。我给更衣室门口的保镖塞了二十刀，终于在里面见到了迈克朗。他浑身长满刺。在这种时候，没有人知道该说些什么，我们都觉得尴尬，但更多的是无措和无名的怒火。他和他干的所有事都足以在我的生活中砸出一个黑黝黝的大坑。你为什么在这儿？我问；你他妈为什么在这儿？迈克朗吼回来。墙壁很薄，能听见外面的欢呼声，血顺着他的脸一直流，我知道今晚他拿不到钱了。然后我冲上去吻了他，舌头搅在血腥中。这或许是我人生中做的最狂妄的事情。早该这么做了，我又想，那晚在拳击俱乐部里看到听到的一切，为我和他的生活切开一个错位，我们期待这个缺口已久。不过是一场密谋的情事，一场风暴式的反叛。</p><p>这么多年过去，我深感对生活的疲惫，但还不至于愚笨。我明白，和迈克朗·戈迪耶搞在一块并不是意外，不是肾上腺激素的冲动，也不是被什么东西冲昏头脑。过往十多年，我们走同一条路上学回家，我走左边的人行道，他走右边的天桥。要我说，这或多或少是一个镜像。随着时间的推移，一切都开始交叉错位，有什么东西隔着马路把我们拴在一起。他脸上的新伤，我捧回的又一座奖杯，一切不过是相似的。仇恨？那是我们欲望的本身；嫉妒？或多或少有；爱情？可能是个玩笑。</p><p>高中那些年，躺在那张破床垫上，我不知道是我了解他更多，还是他了解我更多。很多时候我们热情似火，脑子里只有性，生殖器碰在一块儿，欲望就一发不可收拾。他会粗声喘息，粗暴地把他的阴茎挤到我的身体里，兴致来了便开始拍打我的臀部，我开始呻吟，在撞击下头昏脑胀。他喜欢我向来不压低声音，吵得好像希望全栋楼都发现我们在做爱。我在这方面比其他地方坦率很多，迈克朗凑到我耳边，阴茎在我的后穴里插入又拔出，每一下都带出润滑剂和他射在里面的精液，我发出一声叹息，他低声说：古廉，你这个婊子。最激烈的时候，我几乎都射不出了，他还硬着，埋在我体内，一下一下撞击我的敏感点，我就开始流泪，在呻吟声中咽呜。只有在这种时刻，不必想其他。</p><p>昏暗时刻是另一种艰难。在公寓里，他掀起我的衣服，向我的脊背伸出手。这时我们不做爱，他的胸膛贴着我的脊背，苍蝇在头顶闪烁的灯旁打转。我变得喜欢说话，尤其在这样的黑暗里，人的思绪会飘向一些渺茫的未来。因为早已对互相知根知底，谈论说不上是一件私密的事。</p><p>我躺在漆黑的宾馆单人床上，脑子清醒。手机放在床头，在黑暗中闪着微弱的信号，像一座孤独的灯塔。此时此刻，此时此地，我意识到自己始终是孤身一人。那些蜷缩在他床上的日子里，我到底都谈了些什么？话语被封存在死去的茧里，遗忘到底是刻意还是无意？那间公寓就像座被风雪阻隔的深山木屋，我们，我，在里面谈些不切实际的幻想，性爱余温让人愚蠢，我接过迈克朗卷的烟，在尼古丁和大麻的气味中接吻，谈论不着边际的狗屁理想和逃离。他侧卧在床垫的另一侧，吐出一口烟，嘲笑道：优等生也飞叶子？周末结束，我早起，刷三遍牙，确保嘴里没有异味，坐六点四十五的列车到哥纳利尔家，借一套还算说得过去的衣服，然后荷尔斯特叫他的司机送我们上学。迈克朗很喜欢拿这事来说，富家子弟，他这么说，却忘了自己也曾经是这些人中的一员。</p><p>这么多年过去，我发现自己仍对他的离开心存芥蒂。那时，我正被毕业会考的事缠身，就算拿到了通知书，也得先拿到高中毕业证书。我和迈克朗的联系是一缕看不见的烟，需要时，它会燃起、升空，没有必要时，则看不见。我很久都没有再见过他，不管是在学校，还是其他地方。我和他最后一次见面是在他的公寓，我没穿衣服，躺在那张二手沙发里，身上是汗和精液。这是一个周一的早晨，再迟一点，我就会错过去学校的第一班轻轨。但迈克朗站在凌晨的阳台上——哦，那个狭小的阳台，甚至不能放一把椅子——他没有抽烟，没有抽任何东西，就只是站在那儿，望着远处的铁轨，让人看不清他的表情。我从沙发里坐起来，听见一辆火车尖叫着飞过，和以前似乎没有什么两样。他站在一片苍白的光线里，望着离开的火车，红发逐渐没入乳白色的凌晨。我没说再见就离开了，他不在意，我也不在意，在这间公寓外，我们不过是两张擦过的白纸。我很久都没有再见过他，后来才发现，他已经离开了这座城市，没人知道迈克朗·戈迪耶去了哪儿，就连希尔凡也不知道。戈迪耶家里的氛围仿佛什么也没发生，一切照旧进行。他就这么消失了。</p><p>我如愿以偿，去上了菲尔迪亚大学，迈克朗成了过去的影子，好像什么都没发生，生活仍旧继续。现在看来，以上想法全是自欺欺人，我开始一点一点恨他，以一种缓慢、积极的方式，恨他比我勇敢，恨他的离开——一个背叛，又在恨他的情绪中开始恨我自己没有踏出那一步。过往的那些年里，我时不时会想起他，想起如果那个早晨，我向他搭话，走进那片乳白色的光晕，如果我和他说了再见，他会不会挽留我，会不会邀请我一同离开。其实，我对答案早已了然于胸，不论如何，回到那个早晨，他不会挽留或邀请我，因为他知道我不会真正离开；而我也不会和他说再见，或是下定决心踏入那片白色的光，因为我知道我永远都不会。</p><p>此时此刻，我躺在旅馆的小床上，窗外是摩托奔驰的声音，那个骑摩托的年轻人在欢呼，他一定还带了伙伴，因为欢呼有呼应。我一边想着当年迈克朗骑着那辆改装机车飞梭，我坐在他后面，双臂紧紧扣住他的身体，一边想，我的生活竟然兜了个圈子又回来了，好像之前的循规蹈矩是个笑话。</p><p>天大概还有一会儿才会亮起来。没有新公寓，没有新朋友，只有一个行李箱和一辆福特，这就是我过往生活的总结和余留。我盯着天花板看，列车从墙壁的一角驶到另一头，发出长长的呜鸣声。一切又回到了原点，回到了最初开始的地方。</p><p>我从黑暗中坐起来，开始拨打那个电话。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>